Beauty Black Angel
by Zie-zie theresa
Summary: 'kurasa tiada lagi gunanya aku hidup, keputusasaan ku memanggil dia, the black angel, memanggilku masuk kedalam kegelapan menghisap jiwaku perlahan'
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty Black Angel**

**Part 1 of 3**

Author: Zie-zie Theresa

Cast:

-Kim Heechul,

-Choi Siwon

-other Super Junior member

Category: Romance, Fantasy, Yaoi

Rated: T

Warning: yaoi, gaje, typo, efek samping membuat anda muntah dan diare hebat, menerima hinaan dan cercaan.. Happy Reading.. ^^ Don't be silent readers ^^b

Summary:

'_kurasa tiada lagi gunanya aku hidup,_

_keputusasaan ku memanggil dia, the Black Angel,_

_memanggilku masuk kedalam kegelapan_

_menghisap jiwaku perlahan'_

Back sound Mirotic-TVXQ

_Siwon pov_

Hanya sebatang rokok yang menemaniku duduk di rooftop merasakan semilir angin malam yang menusuk tulang-tulangku. Ah, biarlah tiada gunanya lagi aku hidup. Aku memecahkan sebuah botol wiski kosong yang ku harap bisa mengusir gundahku. Aiih, itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

Aku baru saja menghadiri pernikahan , dia bukan milikku lagi apapun yang ku berikan untuknya, dia harus menikah dengan pria pilihan orang dia aku tak punya sangat sangat mencintainya.

Gairah hidupku mengeras, aku sangat ingin membunuh mereka, mereka yang telang merebut -tiba sebuah tangan dingin memegang pundakku. Reflex aku menoleh kearah si pemilik tangan tersebut. Dia cantik. Tapi aku tau dia seorang namja sama sepertiku. Tapi dia putih, rambutnya sedikit panjang, jarinya lentik, dia hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek dan jeans lusuh , wajahnya sangat menghipnotis.

"Kulihat kau sedang putus asa" katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang tak dapat ku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku Kim Heechul, boleh aku duduk?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tentu, aku Choi Siwon" aku mempersilahkan dia duduk di sampingku. Ku perhatikan segala gerakannya, sangat anggun, wanginya manis memabukkan.

"Keputus asaanmu telah memanggilku".

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku bukan manusia, aku Black Angel, aku bisa membantumu membalaskan dendam mu" dia berdiri dengan anggunnya dan bersender di dinding tepat di hanya diam belum bisa mencernya kata-katanya dengan sempurna.

Dia mengerti mendekat ke arahku dan berbisik dengan lembut di telingaku.

"Aku akan mengabdi untuk membalaskan dendammu, dan bayaranku adalah jiwamu".Kata-katanya halus dan menghipnotis, wanginya yang memabukkan membuatku tak bisa berfikir.

"Otthe?" aku mengangguk hanya dapat mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Mari kita membuat tanda kontrak di tubuh masing-masing".Tubuhku membeku tak bisa bergerak, mulutku tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa, dia mulai mengukir leherku dengan menyunggingkan evil smirk nya dan matanya berkilat merah mengerikan.

Sakit di leherku menjalar di setiap inci tersekat, tak bisa bagai belati yang mengoyak leherku dan hasil goresannya terasa terbakar.

"Aaaaaaaarrrggghhhh…"Setelah selesai menyiksaku, teriakanku pun lolos dari itu semua belum memegang hasil ukirannnya dan kepalanya mengadah kearah lemas hanya dapat berteriak menahan sakit dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari leherku, meminta dia menghentikan segala siksaannya.

Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, tiba-tiba angin kencang dan bulu-bulu hitam berputar melingkupi kami. Matanya terpejam, menunduk ke robek dan seketika itu juga tanggal dari badannya menyisakan kulit putih mulus yang menarik nafas dalam dan keluarlah sepasang sayap hitam membentang dari punggungnya, matanya terbuka, berkilat merah mengerikan dengan tanda aneh disana.

"Aaaaarrgghhhh… Aaaaarrggghhhhh…"Sakit di leherku semakin menjadi, teriakanku semakin parau dan seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

_Heechul pov_

Aku sedang melintas di langit malam yang tak begitu cerah, mencari mangsa baru untuk kuhisap -tiba kurasakan jiwa yang , jiwa yang putus bukan manusia, aku mahluk kegelapan yang bisa disebut Black Angel. Aku akan membuat kontrak dengan mangsaku dan membalaskan dendam mereka, menyeret mereka masuk ke dalam kegelapan dan menghisap jiwanya.

Tiada yang dapat menolak ajakanku, karena setiap kata-kataku bagai racun bagi mereka, sangat menghipnotis. Dan tiada yang dapat menghancurkanku, aku sudah hidup sangat lama dan setiap jiwa yang kuhisap membuat aku semakin kuat, bahkan puluhan white angel pun tak akan dapat mengalahkanku.

Selagi belum ada Black Angellain di dekat sini, aku dekati si pemilik jiwa yang lezat itu. Aku sentuh pundaknya dari menoleh ke tampan walau dalam keadaannya yang kacau. Seperti mangsa-mangsaku yang lain, dia terpana melihatku.

"Sepertinya kau sedang putus asa?" tanyaku to the tetap terpaku melihat , bagaimana bisa namja tampan sepertimu memiliki jiwa yang gelap seperti itu, sungguh disayangkan.

"Aku Kim Heechul, boleh aku duduk?" tanyaku membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tentu, aku Choi Siwon" dia mempersilahkan ku untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Keputus asaanmu telah memanggilku."

"Maksudmu?" dia terlihat sangat bingung atas ucapanku.

"Aku bukan manusia, aku Black Angel, aku bisa membantumu membalaskan dendam mu" seperti biasa aku akan langsung mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada mangsa-mangsaku. Aku bangkit dan bersender di dinding di terlihat semakin bingung atas menghampirinya dan mendekatkan mulutku ke telinganya dan berbisik,

"Aku akan mengabdi untuk membalaskan dendammu, dan bayaranku adalah jiwamu" kataku sambil mengelus dadanya yang bidang.

"Otthe?" tatapan matanya kosong dan dia mengangguk setuju.

"Mari kita membuat tanda kontrak di tubuh masing-masing" tanganku melingkar di lehernya, dan mulai mengukir tanda kontrak kaku dan wajahnya lerlihat sangat sayang, sakitnya hanya menyunggingkan evil smirk ku, tanda aku sangat menikmati moment seperti ini.

"Aaaaaaarrgghhhhhhh…" teriakannya terdengar sangat , ini belum selesai sayang. Aku berdiri masih dengan memegang hasil ukiranku di lehernya, aku akan memperlihatkan wujud ku yang sesungguhnya. Aku mengadah kearah langit dengan mata kencang dan bulu-bulu hitam mulai berputar melingkupi kami, menambah dramatis transformasiku.

Bajuku robek dan tanggal dari tubuhku, aku menarik nafas dalam dan keluarlah sayap hitam membentang dari menunduk ke arahnya yang masih memegangi tanganku agar menghentikan semua membuka mataku dan menunjukkan padanya bahwa tanda kontrakku telah terukir sempurna di mata kananku.

Back sound Mirotic-TVXQ end.

_Siwon pov_

Sinar mentari pagi menyusup melewati celah-celah jendela yang menusuk terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang menjalari setiap inchi tubuhku. Aku terlonjak bangun dari kasurku, mengingat akan kejadian semalam. Apa itu semua mimpi? Aku teringat akan ukiran Black Angel semalam dileherku. Aku buru-buru turun dari kasurku dan meghampiri cermin.

Terlihat sebuah tanda seperti sebuah lambang mawar yang aku masih dalam keadaan bingung melihat lambang yang aneh itu, seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Siwon-sshi kau sudah bangun?" katanya seraya tersenyum masih belum terbiasa

dengan ketampanan sekaligus kecantikannya. Sesaat aku sadar bahwa aku telah mengantarkan diriku sendiri kepada kematian.

"Baru saja aku akan membangunkanmu, kajja aku telah membuatkan sarapan untukmu" senyumnya ramah dan menarik tanganku keluar kamar menuju ruang sangat halus dan terasa menarikkan kursi untukku, menyuruhku duduk menyiapkan aku sarapan dan dia duduk di kursi di banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan padanya tapi aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

"Mengapa kau ada disini?"Akhirya ada kata-kata yang keluar dari tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Aku disini karena itu."Katanya sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah leherku."Ini?"Aku mengelus tanda di leherku.

"Tanda ini..Sama seperti yang tergambar di matamu?"

"Iya, itu tanda kontrak kita, lambang Black Angel ku, Black Osirys Rose"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar sadar dia sudah berada di sisiku dan memeluk leherku.

"Apa kau takut?" suaranya menggelengkan seperti semalam, aku tak dapat berfikir yang lembut menyusup ke helaian rambutku, dan badanku membeku seketika saat hidungnya mulai menyusuri leherku.

Tak lama, diapun bangkit dari tubuhku dan mengerang frustasi.

"Mian, sepertinya aku harus pergi, jika kau membutuhkanku kau hanya perlu menyebut namaku, aku akanada disana."Setelahnya dia langsung melompat keluar jendela dan seekor gagak hitam yang muncul setelahnya terbang ke angkasa.

Aku kembali duduk dan melanjutkan mengelus leherku, tempat lambang itu tadi malam sampai saat ini aku belum dapat mencerna seluruh kejadian yang terjadi semalam, aku masih duduk di rooftop saat Black Angel itu memberi tanda ini padaku, dan paginya aku terbangun di apartmen ku dan memakai piama lengkap.

_Author pov_

Di tempat yang jauh terlihatlah 7 orang namja tampan yang memakai kalung kembar berupa sehelai bulu putih, mereka disebut White menawan mereka terlihat serius, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana cara menghentikan semua ini?" Seru sang ketua kelompok frustasi.

"Kita harus menyusun rencana lagi teuki hyung." jawab seorang magnae dari kelompok itu dengan tenang.

"Seluruh rencana kita gagal jauh lebih kuat dari kita". Ucap salah satunya mengiyakan pernyataan sang ketua.

"Kita tetap harus mencoba Wookie hyung". Jawab sang magnae tetap tenang, tiada tanda kekhawatiran yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah hyung,mengapa kau terlalu serius menanggapi paraBlack Angel itu?Santailah sedikit."Sahutnya tak peduli.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu di saat seperti ini?Seriuslah Eunhyuk-ah, semakin banyak manusia-manusia bersih yang mati sia-sia karna mereka. Dan manusia yang telah kotor itu harus menanggung dosa yang berat karena diseret ke dalam kegelapan oleh mereka, belum lagi jika mereka membuat Black Angel baru, kelompok kita akan semakin terancam."

"Aku setuju dengan kata-katamu hyung, kita harus segera menjernihkan jiwa mereka."

"Jangan bercanda donghae-ya, seluruh manusia bertanda itu telah dijaga oleh mereka, kita tak akan dapat kesempatan untuk mendekati mereka."

"Kita tak boleh menyerah begitu saja yesung hyung, ingat semua teman-teman kita yang gugur saat melawan mereka?"

"Itu tanda bahwa kita tidak boleh gegabah dalam bertindak."Ujar seorang namja yang bernama Yesung itu dengan suara berat.

"Sudahlah kalian tidak boleh bertengkar seperti itu, lebih naik kita menyusun recana untuk menyelamatkan jiwa manusia bertanda yang bernama Siwon ini, dia baru dan mungkin saja jiwanya belum terlalu terpengaruh."Ujar si namja berwajah malaikat, Lee Sungmin.

Kata-katanya seperti menyejukkan, keadaan yang semula tegang kini kembali tenang dan masing-masing bisa berfikir dengan tenang mereka memiliki satu kekuatan khusus mereka masing-masing. Leeteuk yang dapat mengendalikan alam, Yesung dapat membaca masa depan, Sungmin bisa mengendalikan suasana, Eunhyuk bisa menghipnotis dengan tatapan matanya, Donghae bisa membaca fikiran, Ryeowook yang bisa mengendalikan dikiran dan terakhir Henry yang memiliki kekuatan fikiran yang tak terbatas.

Ketampanan mereka juga sangat memikat, tapi semua kekuatan yang mereka miliki tak banyak membantu saat mereka gunakan untuk mengalahkan Black seorang Black Angel memiliki semua kekuatan itu dalam dirinya dan memiliki satu kekuatannyaan tambahan, yaitu kekuatan perisai yang banyak membantu untuk perlindungan diri dan mangsa yang telah terkontrak dengannya.

Back sound Monochrome no Kiss

_Heechul pov_

"Mian, sepertinya aku harus pergi, jika kau membutuhkanku kau hanya perlu menyebut namaku, aku akanada disana."Aku pun langsung pergi kau dapat merasakannya, jiwanya sangat aku hampir hilang belum boleh menghisap jiwanya sebelum dendam di dalam hatinya aku menghisap jiwa yang masih diliputi dendam, itu bisa membunuhku.

Dan sebenarnya aku tidak boleh meninggalkan korbanku sendirian. Karena, walau dia telah bertanda, Black Angel lain bisa menjernihkannya dan menandakan bahwa dia adalah miliknya. Apalagi dengan jiwanya yang begitu menggiurkan, bagi kami Black Angel yang kelaparan, mudah saja mencium bau jiwanya bermil-mil jauhnya.

Dan aku pun kembali karena aku mencium bau lain, yang melingkupi Siwonku, bau Black Angel lain, pasti Siwonku dalam masalah. Saat aku menemukan dimana Siwonku berada, dia sedang berada di pinggir danau dan seorang Black Angel lain memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Dengan kekuatan supranaturalku, aku mendorongnya menjauh dari Siwonku. Aku segera membuat perisai tak terlihat untuk Siwonku, agar dia tak bisa disentuh oleh Black Angel lain.

"Cih, kita bertemu lagi Heechul-sshi".Setelah sebelumnya tersungkur, kini dia berdiri sambil membersihkan daun-daun kering yang terselip di sayap kami dapat keluar dengan sendirinya jika kami merasa terancam atau sedang marah karena menghadapi pertarungan memperebutkan korban seperti ini.

Semua Black Angel memiliki wajah dan postur tubuh yang sempurna, sayap hitam yang membentang, dan topless jika mengalami transformasi sempurna. Kami juga dianugerahi 8 kekuatan abadi yang tak bisa dikalahkan siapapun, tapi kami juga bisa terluka parah jika kami mendapat serangan dari Black Angel lain.

"Tak kusangka ternyata dia korbanmu".Katanya santai seraya menyunggingkan senyum evilnya.

"Sudah jelas bukan Kyuhyun-sshi?"Dengan secepat kedipan mata dia sudah berada di sisi kusangka-sangka Kyuhyun bisa menghancurkan perisaiku dengan mudahnya. Saat aku berusaha menggapai Siwonku, Kyuhyun dengan sigap membuat perisai pelindung untuknya dan Siwonku.

Saat tanganku mengenai perisainya, rasanya tubuhku tersengat listrik ribuan terhempas jauh dan mendarat dengan punggungku membentur pohon dengan lama pohon itu pun tumbang mengalir dari keadaanku yang terluka parah, Kyuhyun mulai mencoba menjernihkan kekuatan terakhirku, aku berlari ke arahnya dan dengan meruncingkan kuku-kukuku sekuat tenaga aku berlari menghancurkan perisainya. Saat aku mampu memisahkan Kyuhyundari Siwonku, secepat kilat aku menerjangnya, mendaratkan tendanganku di dadanya.

Kyuhyun kembali tersungkur dengan bunyi berdebam keras dan menyisakan lubang besar mencabut beberapa buluku dan mulai menghujamnya bertubi-tubi dari berbagai semakin seranganku yang dapat dihalaunya dengan juga ada beberapa seranganku yang lolos menusuk tubuhnya.

Dalam keadaan terancam bulu-bulu di sayap kami bisa digunakan untuk menyerang seperti anak panah dan sangat beracun bagi mahluk lain. Bagi bangsa kami, racunnya hanya bisa untuk melumpuhkan syaraf sementara, tapi tak apa, aku bisa cepat-cepat membawa Siwonku ke tempat yang aman.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah kearahku, memperlihatkan taringnya yang setajam belati dan matanya yang berkilat merah berbalik menggeram ke seperti ini kami lebih banyak mengandalkan insting segera memeluk Siwonku dan membawanya pulang ke apartemen.

Setelah aku berhasil mendaratkan Siwon dengan sempurnya di lantai kamarnya. Aku jatuh terduduk di sampingnya,aku kembali ke wujud manusiaku, aku terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah karna aku telah terluka parah. Siwon telah tersadardengan sendirinya dari pengaruh hipnotis yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Heechul-ahkau kenapa?"Tanya Siwon merangkul pundakku, dan menidurkanku di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku senang, jika kau baik-baik saja".Suaraku terdengar sangat parau seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Heechul-ah apa yang sudah terjadi, mengapa kau terluka seperti ini? Aku diserang Black Angellain, tapi aku senang tanda itu masih ada". Uhuuk..uhuuk.. semakin banyak darah yang ku keluarkan, bahkan sampai mengotori kemeja yang Siwon pakai.

"Heechul-ah..Heechul-ah.." teriakan Siwon memanggilku dan seketika semua menjadi gelap.

Back sound Monochrome no Kiss end.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty Black Angel**

**Part 2 of 3**

Author: Zie-zie Theresa

Cast:

-Kim Heechul,

-Choi Siwon

-other Super Junior member

-and other cast

Category: Romance, Fantasy, Yaoi, BL

Summary:

'_kurasa tiada lagi gunanya aku hidup,_

_keputusasaan ku memanggil dia, the black angel,_

_memanggilku masuk kedalam kegelapan_

_menghisap jiwaku perlahan'_

_Siwon pov _

Burung-burung berkicau riang membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku segera bangun dari kasurku mencari sosok itu. Sebelum aku memutar kenop pintu kamarku seseorang telah lebih dulu membukanya.

"Siwon-sshi sudah bangun?" senyum riang tergambar di wajah cantiknya.

"Kajja aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu". Dengan sendirinya kakiku melangkah mengikutinya menuju ruang makan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucapku selagi dia menyiapkan sarapanku.

"Aku? Sudah lebih baik dari kemarin. Gomawo sudah merawatku tadi malam." Katanya seraya menyunggingkan senyum riang. Dengan gerakan anggunnya dia duduk di hadapanku. Aku memulai makanku.

"Kau tidak makan Heechul-ah?"

"Ani.. Indera perasaku berbeda dengan mu."

"Jinja? Lalu, kau makan apa? Aku tidak melihatmu makan dari kemarin". Dia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Mmhh.. Makananku adalah jiwa manusia". Matanya mengisyaratkan penyesalan

"Dulu sekali aku juga manusia sama sepertimu". Aku sedikit tercengang atas pernyataannya.

"Mwo-ya? Lalu, bagaimana sampai kau bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

"Semua berawal dari.."

Back sound When the Love Falls - Yiruma

_Heechul pov_

_Seoul, 26 Desember 1812_

Sinar mentari yang hangat menyambut datangnya hari yang baru. Aku bergegas mandi untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku. Hari ini umurku genap 16 tahun. Para pelayan telah mengambilkan hanbok yang sesuai untuk merayakan pesta kali ini. Oh ya, aku adalah Kim Heechul, anak semata wayang keluarga bangsawan Kim. Setelah selesai aku diantarkan menuju ruangan dimana pestaku diadakan.

Betapa kagetnya aku ketika aku melihat keadaan ruangan tempat pestaku diadakan. Kedua orang tuaku dan semua tamu yang hadir telah tergeletak di lantai dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari luka gigitan di lehernya. Aku segera berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuaku. Dengan panik ku dekatkan telingaku ke mulutnya, berharap masih ada sedikit hembusan nafas yang terasa.

Nihil. Tak kurasakan apa-apa.

"Appaaaa… Eommaaaa… Irreona.." Aku menangis memanggil orang tuaku yang kini tak lagi bisa menyahuti panggilanku. Saat aku masih tenggelam dalam kesedihanku atas kematian orang tuaku dengan cara yang ganjil, tanpa ku sadari di belakangku telah berdiri 3 orang, ah, bukan 3 orang, coba kau bayangkan, tubuh bagian atas mereka tak tertutupi apapun, hanya sehelai celana panjang yang menutupi tubuh mereka yang sempurna, wajah yang menawan dan mereka memiliki sepasang sayap hitam membentang di punggung mereka, apa kau akan mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah manusia?

Di daerah bibir hingga dadanya terdapat banyak noda-noda darah yang belum sepenuhnya mengering. Dalam fikirku mengira bahwa merekalah yang telah menyebabkan semua ini. Aku sedikit mundur berusaha mencari jalan untuk menghindari mereka. Tak ku sangka ternyata gerakan mereka lebih cepat dari fikiranku. Dalam secepat kedipan mata salah satu dari mereka telah berada di sisiku. Dia memegang bahuku dan hidungnya menyusuri leherku. Tubuhku membeku seketika, tiupan nafasnya di leherku membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

Detak jantungku bekerja dua kali lipat mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Tunggu apa lagi Hankyung-ah dia kan jatahmu." Seru salah satu dari mereka. Dia tampak terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tertarik padanya Kibum-ah." Jawab nya sambil kembali mengendusi(?) leherku. Gerakannya sungguh anggun membuat aku lupa bahwa mungkin saja aku bisa mati setelah ini.

"Sungguh jiwanya sangat menggiurkan jika kau tidak mau lebih baik dia untukku." Kata salah satu dari mereka seraya mengerling nakal ke arah namja yang bersamaku saat ini.

"Tidak akan ku berikan dia untukmu Kyuhyun-ah hahaha. Siapa namamu nak?" Pandangannya beralih kepadaku.

"He.. Heechul imnida." Jawabku tergagap karna rasa takut yang luar biasa, meski nada suaranya ramah, semua yang terjadi saat ini benar-benar di luar fikiranku.

"Jangan takut, aku tak akan menyakitimu." Dia tersenyum ramah padaku. Wanginya yang memikat membuat aku begitu saja percaya padanya, sedikit demi sedikit rasa takutku dan rasa sedih karena kehilangan orang tuaku hilang.

"Jangan bilang kau akan membuatnya menjadi the new one?"

"Wae? Jika klan kita semakin banyak bukankah lebih bagus untuk kita Kibum-ah?"

"Ya, kuserahkan semuanya padamu Hankyung-ah, tapi cepatlah membuat keputusan, aku lelah."

"Bagaimana nak? Kau mau ikut bersama kami?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang ramah. Dengan mantap aku mengiyakan ajakannya, aku juga bingung dengan pikiranku, mengapa aku mempercayai orang yang telah membunuh orang tuaku? Tapi entahlah, kurasa mahluk yang bernama Hankyung ini baik. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Tapi, aku harus merubahmu dulu." Tubuhku membeku mendengar kata-katanya. Bibirku terkunci tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leherku.

"Mianhaeyo." Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang ku dengar darinya.

Lalu, dia menancapkan taringnya yang tajam ke leherku. Taringnya bagai mengoyak leherku sangat menyakitkan. Aku berteriak kencang dan tanganku mencakar lengannya yang kekar karena menahan sakit. Lalu, dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leherku dengan noda darah baru di sudut bibirnya. Teriakanku terdengan semakin parau, seketika pandanganku mengabur dan semua menjadi gelap.

Back sound When the Love Falls – Yiruma end.

Back sound Rainy Sunday – .

Sinar mentari yang menyilaukan membangunkanku dari ketidak sadaranku. Aku bangun dan duduk di sofa tempat tadi aku berbaring. Aku terbangun di sebuah rumah besar yang sepertinya tidak berpenghuni, di beberapa bagian telah rusak hanya beberapa ruangan yang masih bisa dibilang layak untuk di tempati.

"Heechul-ah sudah bangun?" Aku mencari sumber suara, ternyata dia Hankyung.

"Kau sudah tertidur selama empat hari, apakah transformasimu sudah sempurna?" Dia duduk di sampingku dengan gerakannya yang anggun dan dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang biasa.

"Transformasi?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Lihat saja dirimu di cermin." Dia tersenyum ramah dan menujuk ke arah cermin besar di depanku. Aku bangundari dudukku dan berjalan ke arah cermin. Langkahku sangat ringan dan tak ku sangka, aku bisa mencapai cermin yang berjarak kira-kira enam meter dari sofa yang tadi ku duduki dengan waktu kurang dari 1 detik. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, seolah bertanya apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi, tapi dia hanya tersenyum geli melihat keherananku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah cermin dan betapa terkejutnya aku, karena bayangan orang yang ada di sana berbeda sekali denganku. Dia memiliki mata merah yang menyeramkan, wajah yang menawan, tubuh yang sempurna, dan gerakannya juga sangat anggun. Aku berusaha mencari aku pada bayangan orang yang ada di cermin ini, ya mungkin ada sedikit, tapi sangat sedikit persamaan yang kami miliki.

Saat aku masih terfokus pada bayangan orang yang ada di cermin, Hankyung telah berdiri di sampingku.

"Ini dirimu yang sekarang, terbiasalah saat kau melihat cermin." Dia masih tersenyum geli melihat keherananku.

"Wae?" sungguh pertanyaan bodoh yang tak harus ku ajukan.

"Itu yang ku maksud dengan transformasi sempurna, kau telah berubah menjadi Black Angel sama seperti aku, Kibum dan Kyuhyun."

"Apa itu Black Angel?"

"Black Angel adalah mahluk kegelapan yang abadi, memakan jiwa manusia dan tak dapat dikalahkan."

"Jadi aku sudah mati?"

"Tubuh manusiamu sudah mati, tapi kau diperbaharui menjadi mahluk abadi yang lebih sempurna dan lebih kuat." Aku tak menjawab dan kembali mengagumi bayanganku yang ada di cermin.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Aku? Aku 16 tahun 4 hari yang lalu."

"Jadi itu pesta ulang tahunmu?"

"Nde.." Nada suaraku terdengar sedih.

"Tak apa, aku juga seumuran denganmu saat aku menjadi mahluk seperti ini."

"Apa sekarang kau menyesalinya?"

"Awalnya mungkin aku menyesalinya, aku mengutuk diriku sendiri mengapa aku harus menjadi seperti ini, tapi kufikir mungkin memang inilah takdirku." Kata-katanya membawa pencerahan di fikiranku, aku percaya sepenuhnya padanya, aku berniat untuk tak akan jauh-jauh darinya.

"Mau jalan-jalan? Ulang tahun mu belum sempat dirayakan kemarin kan?" Dia tersenyum ramah ke arahku.

"Apa mahluk sepertimu juga melakukan beberapa kegiatan manusia seperti jalan-jalan?"

"Hahaha semua mahluk apapun itu juga butuh hiburan kan? Tak terkecuali kami. Kajja, mau ikut tidak?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Ku sambut uluran tangannya. Dia mengajakku ke jendela dan tanpa ku sangka dia melompat keluar dari jendela dan seketika keluar sayap dari punggungnya, mengepak anggun membuatnya mengapung di udara.

Apa aku bisa seperti itu? Aku membatin di dalam hati. Seperti bisa membaca fikiranku, dia meyakinkanku, bahwa aku juga bisa sepertinya, cukup mengikuti instingku katanya. Dia menyuruhku menutup mata, dan ku rasakan dia menggandeng tanganku yang satunya juga. Tanpa aba-aba dia menarik tubuhku lompat keluar dari jendela. Karena takut aku semakin memejamkan mataku dan tak mampu berteriak.

"Buka matamu Heechul-ah" suaranya terdengar ramah. Perlahan-lahan ku buka mataku. Betapa terkejutnya aku kini aku juga sudah mengapung di udara bersamanya, dan aku melihat sepasang sayap hitam yang membentang dari punggungku saat aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Hahahaha apa ku bilang, kau juga bisa kan Heechul-ah?" Dia tersenyum riang.

Aku tak bisa menjawabnya, aku masih terlalu mengagumi keadaanku yang seperti ini. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tanganku.

"Ayo, Heechul-ah sampai kapan kau mau mengaguminya?" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kajja, jangan takut." Dia tersenyum ramah ke arahku dan menggandengku terbang melintasi angkasa.

"Hankyung-sshi, apa manusia yang ada di bawah sana tak bisa melihat wujud kita?"

"Aigoo Heechul-ah jangan terlalu formal padaku, kita kan seumuran harusnya hehehe, tidak mereka tak bisa melihat kita, kecuali kita yang ingin menampakkan wujud kita di hadapan mereka."

"Apa maksudmu harusnya?"

"Ya, umur kita terhenti saat kita sudah mengalami tranformasi."

"Sudah berama lama kau menjadi Black Angel Hankyung-ah?"

"Aku menjadi Black Angel saat tahun 1762." Mukanya berubah muram.

"Mmhh.." Tak kusangka sudah lima puluh tahun dia menjadi Black Angel. Jika ku perhatikan, sepertinya Hankyung baik, sorot matanya memancarkan kesejukan, kata-katanya juga menenangkan. Perlahan-lahan Hankyung melepaskan pegangannya pada tanganku

"Hankyung-ah jangan lepaskan aku, aku bisa jatuh." Nada suaraku jelas menggambarkan kepanikan.

"Jangan takut Heechul-ah.. Kau bisa aku yakin, sekarang tenanglah dan kepakkan sayapmu.. Kuyakin sebentar lagi kau akan terbiasa dengan sayap itu." Dia meyakinkanku.

Aku mencoba mengikuti instruksinya dan dia benar, aku hanya perlu mengikuti instingku. Kamipun mengudara bersama, menikmati belaian angin lembut yang menerpa wajahku. Di dalam hidupku, tak pernah terfikir olehku sedikitpun akan menjalani hidup keduaku yang seperti ini.

Mulai hari itu aku melakukannya selalu bersama Hankyung, hidup lamanya telah membuatnya mengerti tentang semua ini. Dia mengajariku segalanya, dari cara berburu, cara mencari mangsa yang tepat, sampai cara melatih kemampuanku, mengasah kekuatan yang ku punya. Dan semua Black Angel memiliki tanda mereka sendiri, seperti aku yang memiliki tanda Black Osirys Rose, Hankyung memiliki tanda Black Dragon, Kibum memiliki tanda Snow Flakes, dan Kyuhyun memiliki tanda Black Rose. Hankyung berkata bahwa tanda yang kami miliki merupakan cerminan dari jati diri kami. Tapi aku masih belum mengerti mengapa tandaku berupa Black Osirys Rose.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, saat musim semi, klan kami diserang oleh sekelompok White Angel, mereka beranggotakan sepuluh orang. Sungguh itu adalah pertarungan terbesar dan pertama untukku, saat itu aku sudah cukup matang untuk melawan mereka. Sesungguhnya White Angel bukanlah lawan yang sulit untuk dilumpuhkan, tetapi kami kalah jumlah. Walau kami bisa membunuh 3 orang dari klan mereka, tapi kami harus kehilangan orang yang paling berpengaruh di klan kami.

Dia orang yang sangat berarti untuk hidupku. Yang selalu menemaniku sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Dia Hankyung yang ku cintai. Pergi karena tikaman Light Sword tepat di jantungnya. Mulai dari saat itu klan kami pecah dan aku memilih untuk mengembara sendiri, mengikuti arah angin berhembus.

Back Sound Rainy Sunday – end.

Siwon pov

Masih tak dapat ku percaya, namja secantik dia telah mengalami banyak kejadian seperti itu. Raut wajahnya mengisyaratkan kerapuhan dan kesendirian. Andai aku bisa menjadi namja yang bisa melindunginya seperti Hankyung. Tapi, molla aku tak akan bisa.

Setelah selesai sarapan, dia membenahi ruang makan tanpa berkata-kata. Tidak biasanya dia selalu ceria, mungkin dia masih sedih ketika harus bernostalgia dengan masa lalu nya. Secara naluri, aku mendekapnya dari belakang. Tubuhnya yang dingin kaku seketika.

"Jangan sedih." Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan padanya.

Entah karna kami telah terikat atau apa, seketika dadaku sakit, sakit karna kesedihan yang berkepanjangan, sampai terasa ingin meledak rasanya. Inikah yang dia rasakan? Aku mengeratkan dekapanku, dan dia menangis dalam dekapanku. Tersedu di pundakku. Tanganku mengelus surai hitamnya. Berharap menghilangkan sedikit kesedihannya yang sangat ini. Kurasakan kekecewaan, penyesalan, keputus asaan, kehilangan, dan kesepian yang melebur jadi satu. Jika aku jadi dia mungkin aku sudah mengakhiri hidupku dengan meloncat dari apartemen ku ini. Dia mengankat kepalanya dari pundakku, mata indahnya yang berkaca-kaca menatapku nanar.

"Kau ingat? Aku tidak bisa mati Siwon-sshi.." Bulir-bulir Kristal kembali berjatuhan dari matanya yang indah.

"Aku tau Heechul-ah, dan aku tak ingin kau mati, aku ingin kau selalu disini bersamaku." Tanganku kembali mengelus surai hitamnya seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Gamshamnida Siwon-sshi.. Kau sangat baik padaku." Ada senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang masih dibasahi lelehan air mata.

Sesaat aku merasa ada air yang sejuk mengalir pelan di dalam dadaku. Aku juga merasa bahagia dan perasaan lega yang menggantikan rasa sakit yang dari tadi seperti meremas jantungku kuat-kuat. Aku tak tahan untuk tidak membalas senyumnya. Aku sadar inilah jalinan ikatan kontrak diantara kami. Dia mampu membaca fikiranku dan sebaliknya, aku bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dia rasakan saat aku sedang berada dekat dengannya.

Kembali aku membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang tulus ku berikan untuknya. Tetap tidak ada perlawanan darinya. Tidak ada lagi air mata, tidak ada lagi kesedihan, hanya rasa senang dan syukur. Apa dia sedang berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya kepadaku?

"Selama ada kau disini, aku merasa senang. Bahkan aku lupa dengan masalahku, karena kau telah membuat seluruh hariku menyenangkan. Tak ada lagi dendam yang tersisa, semua terhapus karena mu. Tapi jika akhirnya jiwaku akan berakhir dengan menjadi santapanmu, aku rela memberikan seluruh jiwa ini untukmu my beauty black angel". Aku masih mendekapnya sembari mengelus lembut surai hitamya.

"Tidak Siwon-sshi, kau telah membantuku menghilangkan sedihku, sebagai gantinya aku akan membebaskanmu. Seluruh ingatan tentangku akan dihapus dan semuanya akan kembali. Terima kasih karena telah membantuku". Kembali kurasakan rasa sakit saat dia mengatakan itu. Aku tau ini bukan perasaanku, ini perasaannya.

"Sebelumnya bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu Heechul-ah?" tanyaku ragu.

"Apapun Siwon-sshi." Dia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Maukah kau mengubahku menjadi sepertimu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu, aku ingin menjadi pendampingmu, yang bisa melindungimu, yang bisa beriringan denganmu, bukan sebagai korbanmu dan menjadi makananmu, aku ingin menjadi yang bisa selalu memelukmu, menenagkanmu, menghibur hatimu, menemani kesendirianmu. Maukah kau menerimaku sebagai mahluk menawan sepertimu?" dengan tegas kukatakan dan mataku tepat menatapnya.

"Aku.."

TBC


End file.
